Bitter Second
by Spade's Shadow Queen
Summary: The first group of gods learned about human feeling so well they decided to start the school up again. There are always gods who don't get humans, but now ... even goddesses don't get them.
1. Chapter 1

"So we're doing it?" a guy with short blonde hair.

"Yeah, you guys learned so much about human feelings, you saved me" a guy with long white blonde hair said.

"Weed was a good teacher" a guy with a black head band admitted.

"So it's decided" a guy with pale purple hair. " A second group will come"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why am I here!" I yelled. We were in a giant room with a staircase with a glass orb hanging from the ceiling.

"Calm down Andromeda" my uncle, Apollo said.

"Why! How!" I yelled.

Suddenly I heard " goddess of light….stars and constellations…. darkness … life …. hate ….choices….prometheus fire…. nereus water …."

"Shut up Dionysius" I retorted. Dionysius was telling Yui Kusanagi about me.

"Everyone, calm down!" Apollo said.

I looked around to see who was also here, or more like forced to be here. There was my great uncle Poseidon ( how did they drag him here…), my brute of an uncle Ares, and the ever amazing Hermes. There were also deities from different religions. The twins Ve and Vili and their nephew Vithar from Norse mythology. Then there was Amaterasu, Izanami, and Ryujin from Japan.

"Welcome one and all the the school for reforming strayed deities" a voice said.

I knew that voice…. And I hated the person it belonged to.

"ZEUS!" I yelled as a spear of fire appeared and I flew up the stairs, ready to strike him with the fire.

"Not the welcome I expected, granddaughter" He said with a hint of a laugh.

"You gave up the right to call me that when you killed my brother!" I yelled.

"Andromeda! Stop it!" A voice yelled.

My eyes widened at the person I saw before me and I fell down the stairs. "Loki? " I whispered. Of course he was here, of course my good for nothing fiancee was here. I slowly stood up and went to the back of the crowd.

"Well… umm…" yui mumbled.

I hated her, she captured the hearts of all the gods who had come to Zeus's reform school, but she seemed fake to me. She was just a stumbling fool that put on the air of sincerity.

"Well, I hope you will all learn to accept humans and to learn to love them" she said, and smile gracing her face.

That was never going to happen, and the cause of it was the principle of the gods damn school.

While Zeus may have been by grandfather, he had also killed my brother. We had been born during the same era as Hercule, and Zeus thought my twin brother, Hunter , was a threat to Hercules gaining glory and attention. So while both were in the same town and before my brother had gained his godly powers, he told the people of the town that he was displeased with them and the only way to regain his favor was to sacrifice a child of the gods. The people dared not to sacrifice Hercule, that would have angered Zeus even more, and so my brother was killed to regain his favor. The only good thing that had come out of it was that my magic power was doubled. The gods and goddesses who were going to bless my brother with immortality gave the gifts to me instead. My brother was loved by everyone, but everyone was too afraid to openly confront Zeus.

As I refocused on the conversation, I realized I had missed everything, but really, I couldn't care less. Being here, being a part of a miracle I knew wouldn't happen was just a waste of my time.

I stared absentmindedly into nothing when I felt a tug at my hair. Looking down, I say that Loki had grabbed a strand of my silver hair and was twirling it around like a comet.

"What do you want" I said with a sigh. I was already annoyed by the school, I didn't want a person who never cared to be around. He wasn't there for me when my brother died, he wasn't there when everything started to crash down. And worst of all, he was there for Yui, always and forever. I was something he paid attention to on whim, and right now, sticking with me was for Yui.

He smirked and said " Not paying attention is a bad way to start off".

I waved his hand away from my hair and then replied " It's the best way to start off something you don't want to do. "

"Well you really don't have a choice, Zeus put on the magic sucking charms and I'm here to guide you to your room" he said.

"Charms" I skofed "Zeus doesn't have enough power to inhibit mine, I could break this stupid charm if I wanted to. And why are you helping me… Shouldn't you be helping out your Norse friends." I asked.

"Isn't being with my fiancee more important" he whispered in my ear as I felt the ichor rushing up to my ears.

WIth that the went down the hallway and all I could do was follow behind him with a sigh.


End file.
